Dyslexia is commonly defined as a set of reading disorders that appear in Childhood. These are specific learning disorders whose causes appear complex and have been and are still the subject of many studies in various fields.
It is generally excluded to consider that the causes of dyslexia are purely sensory, social or psychological.
Studies made in the field of neuroscience suggest that this may be a specific neurological disorder.
Advances made in the field of medical imaging have highlighted the role of certain areas of the brain in the process or reading and language proficiency.
The current solutions to treat disorders of dyslexia are based on work and play activities according to the difficulties that are specific to a given subject. The purpose of such accompaniment is to provide the troubled subjects with autonomy in reading. Known methods are developed around work in areas such as psychology, psychomotricity and orthoptics, for example.
Recently, studies have been conducted establishing a correlation between peculiarities of the mechanism of vision and the presence of dyslexia-specific disorders. The publication “Left-right asymmetry of the Maxwell spot centroids in adults without dyslexia” (Floch A, Ropars G. 2017, Proc. R. R. Soc. B 284: 20171380, http://dx.doi.org/10.1098/rspb.2017.1380) mentions the role of foveas, located in the human eye, in the construction of perceived images at the cerebral level, and the fact that identical or substantially identical characteristics for the two eyes of the same subject result in dysfunctions in the process of vision at the cerebral level. The transmission of a mirror image from one hemisphere to the other hemisphere of the brain significantly disturbs the process of reading graphic elements or textual contents in subjects with disorders characteristic of the dyslexia.